


Neil vs. Shopping

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I am so out of inspiration, M/M, kind of shit but thats not new, sorry ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil hates shopping.He can usually only tolerate it with Allison.But when Nicky protests for weeks that he needs an update, Neil finally gives in. Of course, this means Andrew is along for the ride as well.Plus, why not add Kevin and Aaron to this mess?





	Neil vs. Shopping

“I hate shopping.”  
“Stop complaining and get in the fucking car.” Andrew muttered, smoking while leaning against his Maserati.  
“You don’t even like shopping either.” Neil argued.   
“Guys! It will be so fun!” Nicky cheered.   
“No. It won’t.” Aaron and Kevin added.   
“Who said you were coming?” Andrew said, with a small glance in their direction.  
“Andrewwww!” Nicky whined.   
“Whatever. Let’s go.” Andrew dropped his cigarette, and stomped it out.

 

“This is the worst day of my life.” Aaron muttered, sitting on an arm chair in a fancy-looking clothing store.   
“Stop talking.” Andrew responded.   
Aaron opened his mouth to make a snarky comment back, then seemed to regret that decision. Opting to sigh instead. 

“This is a waste of time.” Neil’s voice echoed from the dressing rooms.   
“Come on, Neil! You own like 2 shirts, and one pair of gym shorts.” Nicky argued.   
“I own some jeans…” Neil mumbled.  
“For fucks sake, just get new clothing!” Kevin called to him.   
Andrew sat, leaned back in a chair, playing with an unlit cigarette. 

“Excuse me? Sir?” A worker came up to the group. “You aren’t allowed to smoke in here.”   
Andrew glanced up for a second, and then spun his cigarette one more time. “I’m not.”   
“Uhm, sir-“   
“Don’t bother. Trust me.” Kevin advised the lady.  
She slowly nodded and cleared her throat. “Is there anything I can help you with?”  
“No.” 

Right after Andrew said that blunt answer, Nicky pulled Neil out of the dressing rooms.   
“What do you guys think?” Nicky asked.

Neil was wearing a fitted white t-shirt, perfect quality dark blue jeans, and a orange/red bomber jacket. 

“I know the bomber isn’t exactly Fox orange, but I thought it was fitting.” Nicky grinned, obviously proud of his work.   
“Did we really sit here for an hour so runaway here would achieve the look of high school douchebag?” Aaron asked.  
“This is the seventh outfit!” Nicky said.  
“I hate to agree with Aaron, Nicky… but this is-“  
“Shut up.” Andrew interrupted. 

Everyone swiveled their heads to face Andrew.   
“Get it. Let’s go.”

“What?” Kevin asked.  
Andrew only needed a few seconds for his glare to sink into Kevin’s skull, daring him to say anything.   
“Okay, whatever.” He put his hands up in surrender. 

“Great!” Nicky cheered, “Come on, Neil. Change back out so we can pay.”

Neil hadn’t taken his eyes off of Andrew. He was lost in Andrew’s outburst.   
Andrew liked it. Which made Neil like it a whole lot more.   
“Neil!” Nicky snapped in front of his face. 

“Huh? What?” He startled out of his intense staring.  
“Did you hear me?”  
“Uh, no. Sorry.” 

Nicky smirked, “We have to pay. Change.”   
“Oh. Right.” Neil nodded, stumbling back into his changing stall.

 

When they got back to their room, Andrew lightly grazed his hand against Neil’s.   
“It looked good.”   
Neil smiled. “You always look good.”  
Andrew glared at him, “Fuck off.”   
Neil couldn’t help but laugh.

And Andrew couldn’t help but kiss that stupid look off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I am so sorry, this is probably one of my worst writings, I just have no inspiration lately. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them!
> 
> (ps, it is the middle of the night currently, so there might be a few more mistakes than usual... whoops)  
> \- Sara


End file.
